gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsunoko vs. Capcom 2: Barrage of the New World
Tatsunoko vs. Capcom 2: Grand Evolution (in Japan, the title is Tatsunoko VS Kapukom 2nd: Barrage of the New World) is the official sequel for Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (the original name was Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes.) It's published by Capcom and developed by Eighting... Also, Grand Evolution is available for the Wii U, Taito Type X2 arcade board, GigaCom (known briefly as Tatsunoko vs. Capcom II: Giga Attack), and PlayStation 3 consoles. Unlike its predecessor, TvC2 includes more characters (Megaman Volnutt has also been omitted due to wonky movesets; Megaman X replaced him), reworked balances, character themes (although, the Japanese version of the first installment had it before), new and returning stages, and the inclusion of animated character endings (which had the same purpose as character themes: only from the original version of the first game). Rated T 'for ''Teen. Game Modes *Arcade **Tag Team **Handicap (One player against two others) **Grand Arcade: The same as the original, but more stages and a harder difficulty setting *Versus **Tag Team **1P vs. CPU, 1P vs. 2P, CPU vs. CPU **Special: different penalties including: Giant Mode (any selected character is big), Slo-Mo, Lightning Speed, Zero Gravity, Metal Fight, Invisible *Endurance *Time Attack *Original Games (returning from Cross Generation of Heroes) *Shop *Online Attack **Rival Fight **Friend Battle **Cybernet Tournament **User Entry **Settings **Rival Roster **Friend Roster **Ranking Match **Magical Girl Showdown *Options **Game Settings **Adjust Screen **Controller Layout **Autosave: On/Off **Load Data **Save Game **Delete File **Copy Data **Buy DLC *Extras **Trailer: 'Epic Saga Zero '(GigaCom only) **Trailer: '''Tekken X Street Fighter **Trailer: Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition **Trailer: Super Smash Bros. 4 (Wii U only) **Staff Roll **Play Time Stats **Demo: Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter **Demo: Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes **Demo: Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of the Superheroes *Theater Mode: view character-specific endings (animated by Tatsunoko Production) Character Roster Returning Fighters: Capcom *Ryu *Chun-Li *Alex *Batsu Ichimonji *Roll *Viewtiful Joe *Saki Omokane *Morrigan Aensland *Kaijin no Soki *PTX-40A *Zero *Frank West *Yami (nerfed from Final Boss status in the predecessor): Unlockable if you have 5,000 yen from Arcade Mode New Team: Capcom *Megaman X/Rockman X (replaces Volnutt from the previous title) *Dante *Amaterasu *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *Zero Suit Roll *Lord Raptor/Zabel Zarock *Demitri Maximoff *Ken *Strider Hiryu *Seth (Sub-boss): Unlockable if you have 5,000 yen from Arcade Mode *Captain Commando *Jin Saotome *Sanada Yukimura *Oni Akuma (Final Boss): Unlockable if you have 10,000 yen from Arcade or Survival Mode Returning Fighters: Tatsunoko *Ken the Eagle *Jun the Swan *Casshern *Doronjo *Ippatsuman *Yatterman-1 *Karas *Polimar *Tekkaman *Tekkaman Blade *Yatterman-2 *Joe the Condor: Unlockable if you have 2,000 yen from Arcade Mode *Gold Lightan New Team: Tatsunoko *Racer X *Speed Racer *Ichinose Hajime (Gatchaman Crowds) *Tachibana Sugane (Gatchaman Crowds) *Guido Anchovy *Date Kyosuke *Richard Vincent *Hime "Himeko" Onizuka *Shurato Hideka *Kimimaro Yoga and Msyu (C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control) *Gai Kuroki *Stick Bernard *Doronbow (Yatterman Night) *Tekkaman Sabre *Tekkaman Rapier *Tekkaman Tekkaman Trivia﻿ *The opening theme is "Heart of Sword" by T.M Revolution... Interesting to note, also used as the third ending theme for Rurouni Kenshin/'Samurai X' *Character artwork has been mainly illustrated by Shinkiro *If you wanna know something interesting, I, Ouroburos, have Ultimate All-Stars for my Wii!﻿ * Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation games Category:GigaCom Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover